Ryoma/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ryoma. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Any who threaten Hoshido shall be slain!" *"That settles it." *"Train hard before seeking to face me again!" *"A worthy opponent. Who's next?" *"This is the strength of the High Prince of Hoshido. Now do you see?" *"My blade is always ready... I shall prevail!" *"Corrin... I have failed to protect you again. Forgive me..." *"You cannot give up, Hinoka! We must return to Hoshido triumphant!" *"I couldn't even save my brother... I'm sorry, Takumi..." *"I've failed to protect you. I'm so sorry, Sakura..." *"Very impressive--I can barely keep up with you!" *"You are no weakling, prince of Nohr. Your prowess is undeniable." *"Extraordinary, Hinoka! You are truly the strongest Sky Knight in the realm." *"Well done, Takumi. You have made Hoshido proud this day." *"You have become stronger than I ever dreamed. I'm proud of you, Sakura!" *"Corrin--your strength leaves me in awe!" *"Lianna! You redefine the limits of power! You are both a princess and a hero." *"What an extraordinary feat! I could not be more proud of your efforts." *"None of us could have accomplished this alone. This victory belongs to us all." *"And I would stand shoulder to shoulder with you against any foe as well, Xander." *"You flatter me, Hinoka. My strength is Hoshido's strength!" *"It surely won't be long, Brother. You are a prince of Hoshido, after all!" *"Likewise, Sakura. Your presence brings out my fiercest resolve!" *"And with you at my side, Corrin, I feel as though I could win any battle." *"Thank you for your confidence. I fight for you--and for Hoshido!" *"Your respect alone means more to me than any victory." *"With both of us in the fray, no one else stands a chance." *"Hmm, a Nohrian ally. You're safe now." *"Are you safe? I'm here if you need me." *"We're allies now. Let us forget old quarrels and forge on." *"Seeing you on the field inspires me to fight even harder!" *"Never fear! I will let no harm befall you!" *"It's a relief to fight alongside you. Please, cover my blind spot!" *"Hold on! I'm on my way!" *"Regardless of my feelings toward Nohr... you saved my life. Thank you." *"You have my thanks. I knew you'd come for me, Prince Xander." *"I knew I could count on you to save me, Hinoka." *"Takumi to the rescue! It seems you're growing stronger than ever." *"Thank you, Sakura. I'm just disappointed you had to rescue me..." *"To think after so long trying to save you, you end up being the one saving me..." *"Thank you for saving me, Lady Celica. I'm sorry to have put you in that position." *"You have come through for me once again. My thanks!" *"You'd have done the same were you in my place, I'm sure." *"You would do the same for me, Prince Xander. You're welcome." *"Of course, Hinoka! You can always count on me." *"Worry not, Takumi. Even the strongest warriors need assistance sometimes." *"It's no trouble at all, Sakura. I am here to support you!" *"Of course, Corrin. I promised I would never lose you again." *"Think nothing of it. I'm just glad you're safe, Lady Celica." *"If anything were to happen to you, I would feel responsible." *"Let us join forces and overwhelm the enemy!" *"I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" *"I am stronger than ever. I shall not be denied!" *"Retreat if you wish to remain in one piece!" *"Prepare to face the wrath of a Hoshidan prince!" *"Prince of Nohr... Shall we settle this once and for all?" *"You'll get no quarter from me, Sister. Are you prepared?" *"Takumi! Give me your best shot." *"Retreat if you must, Sakura. There's no shame in it." *"Well, well. I've always wanted to match my strength against yours, Corrin!" *"Ready yourself for the taste of Hoshidan steel!" *"I don't have to try against you...but I'm going to anyway." *"There is no mercy for you here, Nohrian scum!" *"As have I, Prince Xander. Let's finish this, once and for all." *"I expect nothing less from you, Hinoka. Show me what you've got!" *"You will have to find an opening first, Brother! Come at me!" *"This is war, Sakura. Don't hold back." *"Do not hold back against me, Corrin. Show me your power!" *"I accept your challenge. Now... Come and get me!" *"Know the power of Hoshido!" *"This time I win, prince of Nohr." *"You know I couldn't let you win, right? My apologies, Hinoka." *"Keep training, Takumi. You're nearly my match now." *"Do not trouble yourself over this, Sakura. Stay strong." *"I might have won this battle, but your power may soon outstrip my own, Corrin." *"You held your ground admirably, Robin. Congratulations on a noble defeat." *"You put up a good fight, Azura. Sadly, your resolve could carry you no further." *"OK. What's next?" Category:Quotes